Freedom Company
Freedom Company '''was the 8th (and not-the-last) Faction of the '''Command & Conquer: Threat Matrix. Freedom Comapny, as an peacekeeping group. Uses 3 Unit Tier (the Peacekeeper, Lancer & Guardian 'tier) you choose from. This Faction known for limited uses of weapons mass destruction, massive defense enthroachments and more. 'At A Glance. Before You Play. ' *'COLOR: Purple ''' ''' *'STRATEGIES: Three unit tiers gives balance to the gameplay, Infantry based warfare, Massive air support and great defense buildings. ' ' *'STRENGHTS: Infantry and land vehicle units are in one production building, No need power plants, Cheap defense buildings' ' *'WEAKNESSESS: Confusing choosing between three tiers, Weak tanks, Long reloading of air units. ' ' *'PREFERRED WARFARE: Customary Warfare' ' *'PREFERRED THEATER: Anywhere' ' *'PREFERRED PLAYERS: Originally designed to suit the new C&C players. Players of tactical games who like multiple tiers. ' ' *'STATUS: 3 Articles created' 'Lore ' 'Started as an normal peacekeeping group. ' ' Some people asking about this group: ''"Who are they? What is their goal for their world?" ''The answer was simple. During the 2nd American Civil War, the United Nations Council, proposes an idea to create an group of soldiers whose tasked to securing the broken country from warfare and oppression. Apart from the Allied Nations, all countries (including the Soviet Union and except the America, due to the civil war.) voted an UN military group known as the UN Peacekeepers or their own nicknamed as Blue Helmets. Blue Helmets simple goal was to prevent the full blown conflict from happening especially in torn-countries and helping the peoples in war-torn conflict, just like the 2nd American Civil War. However, the first two years of creation, over 27 Peackeepers we're reported KIA (mostly in America.) Although the casualties of the Peackeepers is counted to 52, United Nations Council considered it an sucessful due they helped the community and helping to destabilize the Confederates in the region. Due to that, Peackeepers are started to serve the war-torn countries after the 2nd American Civil War. An every year, one Peacekeepers was killed every minute. But they helped war-torn countries to reconstruct again. 'Downfall of the peace However, by 21st Century. The millenials people who happened to be dumb to see that the Peackeepers we're known to be "weak", "excessive-retreat after disaster happens" (Especially what happen to the Battle Of Mogadishu.) Time-after-time, UN Peacekeepers reputation we're started to degrading, especially when news about their attack was lived by national news agency and massive kidnappings. However, reputation begins to crack during the GLA war. During the said war. Peacekeepers we're became the targets of the Global Liberation Army in the Eurasian region. Every UN convoy was targeted and looted for better good, every Peacekeepers base overrun by maraunding GLA and their failed UN summit in with the diplomat killed. In total, Peacekeepers was a wreck. And due to that. Families of the peacekeepers men and anti-war activist plead the United Nations Council to stop sending more Peacekeepers in affected areas oif the war. They say that the casualties of the Peackeepers is reaching to the nigh 537 men, with 5 men are killed everyday. Although, the Council didn't the plead. It was until the attack in Instanbul that killed 17 Peacekeepers. This attack is enough to anger people to the Council. In order not to spark an riot, the Council decided to withdraw immidiately the remaining Peacekeepers in the region and disbanded it. 'Revival of peace' After the war, UN was left without any peackeeping group to secure the world, especially after the downfall of Russia, due to hitting their own warheads. No choice, UN Councilman called the most active personnel and a man who wanted to revive the UN Peacekeepers and seperate and upgrade it. Commander Snake. Snake was given due to ferocity of it's command during the GLA war. After several meeting.UN has announced that they revived Peacekeeping Program under the name of Freedom Company. ' Different from the disbanded UN Peacekeeping Group, Freedom Company share the same goal but their style is different, joining defense comapnies and the Private Military Companies. This style was effective that volunteers, ex-soldiers, ax-crazy people, lone wolf mercenaries started to joining the prestigious Company. From many years on, all of the members will be called as heroes, due to ferocity of their actions. 'Overwatch ' ' ' Today, Freedom Company was adored by the 2040's or 2050's generation known as the "Company's Kids". Due to their hero like actions of the normal members and popular member including Tracer, known for being an nice girl whose cleaning the streets from bad guys and especially her arch enemy, the Confederate Militia. With her "blink" Due to that, they established an museum for young and adults in New York City that showcases equipment of the Company and an perfect replica of Rommel's base. Known for being besieged by GLA in the borders of ''Terra Nullius Congo. Today, they are seen and actively securing the war-torn countries including Russia, where they cooperated to fellow peacekeeping force, the European Peacekeeping force. Where they keep producing more heroes. 'Faction Relationship ' 'Major ' *'USA: Friendly ' *'China: Friendly ' *'GLA: War ' *'NYR: War ' *'GF: Unknown,Allied (in secret) ' *'EPF: Allied ' *'RoP: Friendly ' *'FC: N/A ' 'Minor ' *'''SDC: Friendly *'CRDLE: Neutral ' *'ASC: Neutral ' *'MU: Allied ' *'CM: Hostile ' *'BoK: War ' *'A-SG: Hostile ' *'RCL: War' *'YR: War ' *'SB: Neutral ' 'Territory ' ' 14529163178445.png|Freedom Company in purple (while Gameindustri Federation is purple, reality is their color is cyan) ' 'Units ' See: Freedom Company/Units 'Lore ' *'Company Chain Of Command ' *'Company Dominions ' *'Company Arms and equipment ' *'Company Suppliers ' *'Outline of Freedom Company Museum ' 'Behind-the-scenes. ' *''''''Although FC influenced several factions in other tactics game. The Faction stature is based on RoC Company Of Liberty , albeit improving it. Category:The Company's Chariot